The Dark Crystal: A Beginning
by galafael
Summary: Hermione asks for an apprenticship with Snape...will it mean more in the future? PG for strong cursing at end.
1. The Dark Crystal: A Beginning

A/N: YAY! A Snape/Hermione fic...my favorite ones...I am finally writing one...but first, my special thanks...  
  
Thanks lots to Mylaea, whose wonderful Severus/Hermione fic made me want to write one, and who several ideas, including the apprenticeship, come from. Read her fic, Broccoli, even if you hate the vegetable...BTW, Mylaea, if you are readnig this, thanks for the overgrown unfeeling bat part.... :)  
Thanks lots to Sarah (you know who you are, even if everyone else has no clue!) for being there and listening to my rambling about various ideas, and helping me decide on a middle name for Hermione in part 2, and something weird and gross in this part! She also deserves half credit for this story, so here's her credit!  
  
Thanks so much to both of you, cause without either of you, I would still be a H/H person, which is WRONG! And thanks in advance to you guys for reviewing this story! Luv ya'll!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hermione looked at the ingredients in front of her. She averted her glance to the heavy book, and picked up the foot fungus of an ogre. Holding her nose with one hand, she dropped the smelly fungus into the cauldron, watching the potion bubble and turn olive green. She smiled, knowing that her potion was perfect. She looked around. Next to her, Ron was struggling with a slippery leopard gallbladder. On her other side, Harry had added too much powdered rat blood, and was slowly disappearing. Hermione shook her head. All over the room, horrid things were happening to everyone. As usual, she was the only one who got anything right.  
"Hermione, how could you do this potion perfectly?" Ron was still struggling with the slippery object.  
"Yeah, what are you....WHO are you doing to pass this class?" Harry's left arm was slowly disappearing as he spoke.  
"Harry!!!!!!! I think you just can't handle that I am better than you!" Hermione had to control herself so she wouldn't slap his glasses into his potion. "Actually, I want to go into a career dealing fully with potion brewing. I will talk to Dumbledore about an apprenticeship with Snape." She turned her head back to Snape as he checked her potion.   
"Settle down everyone. I have graded your potions. Miss Granger is the only person with the brains to complete this potion perfectly, so she was the only one to pass. The rest of you imbeciles have failed. Oh, and Mr. Potter, that potion effect can not be fixed...it must wear off. Now leave." The class gathered their stuff and headed back to their common rooms. The Slytherins were in hysterics over Harry's misfortune. Hermione, instead of heading to the common room, headed to Dumbledore's office.  
Hermione reached the gargoyle and said the password. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." She smiled as the gargoyle opened. She reached the door at the top of the stairs and raised her hand to knock, but a voice said, "Come in Hermione."  
"Hello, Professor." She walked in and sat down in a chair facing the older man. His long silver hair and beard and bright blue eyes always made him seem like a ball of energy. The blue eyes bored into hers.  
"What can I do for you, Hermione?" He smiled at the girl, and she relaxed visibly.  
"Professor, I would like to go into a career dealing with potion brewing, but I really don't think I am ready. An apprenticeship with Snape could help me a lot. Do you think you can set this up?" Hermione looked hopeful. *She really wants to do this*, Dumbledore thought in surprise.   
"I will talk with McGonagall. We will also talk with Snape, and I will get back to you." He looked at her, hoping that was enough. She jumped up and hugged him.  
"Thank you, Professor! Thank you so much!" She rushed out of the office, and he called up McGonagall. She appeared at the door, and walked in.  
"Albus, I was perfecting my lesson for tomorrow! What was so important that it couldn't wait?" She looked flustered.  
"Minerva, Hermione wants to pursue a career in Potions, and she wants an apprenticeship with Snape. Do you think this is wise?"  
"Albus, we must talk her out of it! This is a dumb choice for such a bright girl!"  
"Minerva, let's just see what happens! Let her learn." With that, he summoned up Snape.  
"Professor, what is the meaing of this? I was brewing a potion!"  
"Snape, apparently Herm-Miss Granger is very interested in the the "exact art and subtle science" of potion brewing. Will you offer her an apprenticeship in the dungeons??" Snape looked taken aback.  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Snape was angry, then realized that he had just yelled at the headmaster. "So sorry sir...I meant that I have no time to spare, you know, with Voldemort on the loose again and all..." Snape mumbled.  
"I shall tell Miss Granger. She will be very disappointed." With that, Snape and Minerva left, and he summoned Hermione. She appeared in the office. "Hermione, I will have you know I just talked to Snape. He said..." She didn't let him finish. She thought the answer was yes, so she took off down the flight of stairs toward the dungeon. "Wait, Hermione!!" He got no response. *Poor girl...poor sweet innocent Hermione.*, he thought, sinking back into his chair and rubbing his temples.  
Hermione was running, top speed, to the dungeons. She had to thank Professor Snape. She threw open the door and rushed over to him. She hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you so much, Professor." She hardly got the words out when he pushed her away.  
"I take it Dumbledore did not explain?"  
"But...he did! He told me that..." Snape cut her off, shaking his head and chuckling maliciously.  
"You got him all wrong. I don't have time for an apprentice right now! There is a fight against Voldemort, and I can't work side by side with you!" She stared at him, disbeliving.  
"You....you....you overgrown unfeeling bat! Just because I am interested in what you teach, you have to shun me? You are despicable." She couldn't believe she had just said that, but a fiery rage coursed through her whole being, and she continued.   
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE TIME TO LET ME EXPLAIN! I WANT TO HELP YOU! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL?????????????????" She was still full of rage, but she didn't get a chance to finish saying what she was saying.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME????" Snape stood, his black eyes flashing with anger.  
"YOU HEARD ME! YOU ARE AN OVERGROWN, UNFEELING BAT, AND I STILL WANT TO HELP YOU! BUT YOU CAN'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK...FUCKING....SKULL!" She spoke the last three words with precise enunciation. Professor Snape sat down, and stared into her fiery cinnamon brown eyes, his black ones boring into her soul, baring it for all to see. She could tell he was beyond angry...and she still wasn't scared.  
"Detention, Granger."  
  
A/N: How's that for a nice cliffhanger? Don't worry, two is coming up quick...maybe...if I feel like it. Aw, just review and get it over with!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Nothing! I don't own Harry Potter and Company either. Come to think of it, I don't own much of anything....Anyway, if I did own Harry Potter, do you think I would be writing fanfiction? NO WAY! I would be rolling in piles of moolah, and sailing on my private yacht with my best friend! But I don't, so I write fanfiction in hopes that maybe someday, J.K Rowling will leave Harry Potter to me...If only... 


	2. The Dark Crystal: Shattered Dreams and S...

A/N: Yay! Here's number 2! Finally! This one is called The Dark Crystal: Shattered Dreams and Stupid Schemes for a reason. And you still don't find out why it's called The Dark Crystal until part 3 or 4. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
  
Hermione stared at him, disbeliving what she had just heard. *He can't give me detention for wanting to learn! That's not fair!* Her thoughts were running with things she wanted to say, and her deepest feelings that she could never say.   
"Wednesday at 7:00, here in the dungeons." His icy cold voice cut through her thoughts, slicing them like thin ribbons and throwing them to the wind. She shook her head slightly, clearing it.  
"That will be fine." She spun on her heel and fled out of the dungeon, never once looking back. She ran through the maze of corridors and moving staircases, and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady. (Tevye) She climbed through the portrait hole, and saw Harry and Ron. She quickly wiped away her tears, and stood up straight.  
"Hey, Hermione!" Harry shouted across the common room. She ignored him and ran up to her dorm, fresh tears leaving their sorrowful trails on her flushed face.   
"I wonder what's wrong with Hermione?" Ron said, staring at the chess board with a furrowed brow.  
"I don't know...it's weird." Harry didn't think about it much, just watched helplessly as his queen was slashed by Ron's knight. Ron laughed as it turned into dust. Then, Harry got a weird sensation. "Ron? Something is up with Hermione." Ron looked up.  
"How do you know?" He looked surprised.  
"Hermione is like a sister to me. We have been together for 6 years...I know when something is wrong." Ron nodded.   
"I understand...but would Hermione appreciate us infringing on her privacy?" Ron stared at his best friend.   
"Yeah, you're right. Let's use the invisibility cloak." Ron shook his head. *I can't get through to that kid...* He walked toward the dorm, Harry already on the stairs. They got the cloak and got underneath it. They snuck up the girls stairs, and into Hermione's dorm. She didn't even notice them come in.  
She reached under the mattress of her four-poster and pulled out a gorgeous leather book. Harry and Ron looked at it. It had her name stamped across it in large golden curli-que letters: Hermione Marie Granger.  
"Her middle name is Marie?" Ron whispered under his breath.  
"It looks that way." Harry was spellbound. Hermione opened the book and started sobbing hysterically.  
  
* I used to think I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
That life doesn't always go my way  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize...   
I'm not a girl, not yet a woman,  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between  
I'm not a girl...*  
  
"What is she singing?" Ron looked bewildered. Harry realized what it was.  
"That's a muggle singer called Britney Spears or something...I don't know the song, but Dudley listens to her a lot. I think he's got a crush on her." Harry tried to keep his voice down, but it was hard. He was trying not to laugh.  
Hermione was scribbling furiously, and they were getting curious. They crept up to her bed and peeked over her shoulder. They were stunned by what they saw. Hermione was still writing, and this is what they saw.  
  
~Snape is such an amazing person. Why does he have to be so mean? If only I could kiss those perfect lips once, I could melt him forever. He broke my heart today though...I will never try in Potions again. I'm a simple, talentless thing. He is so awesome and strong....no wonder he doesn't like me. If only I was strong enough to tell him I loved him.~  
  
~*~*~HMG~*~*~   
  
Ron looked at Harry, jaw agape. They couldn't believe it. Hermione was head over heels for the one person they thought she totally despised. They would have guessed Draco before they guessed Snape! They had to read more, but at that minute, Ginny walked in, leaving the door open and they chose this opportunity to leave. As they walked back up to their dorm, they hatched a plan.  
They would steal the diary that night.  
  
Hermione stayed in bed, skipping dinner and falling into a fitful sleep. Harry and Ron worried about her like a normal friend would, and they noticed that Snape's eyes flickered to Hermione's seat more often than usual. Could it be? Harry nudged Ron, and they looked at Snape. He looked.....different somehow. They had to find out more. Their plan was becoming more urgent by the second. After dinner, they ran back up to the dorm to get the invisibility cloak. They pulled it over themselves, stumbling to get it right.  
After the bumbling dingbats got the cloak right, they snuck across the common room into the girls dorm. They found Hermione in the same fitful sleep. Ron leaned down and picked up the diary, smiling. He high fived Harry, and they crept back to their dorm.   
In the safety of Harry's four poster, they cracked open the handsome leather book, and they began to read.  
  
~Snape MIGHT have smiled at me today during class. I could have sworn I saw him smile! Of course, Harry and Ron were being total dingbats, so they didn't notice. I wonder if he notices that I always stare at him? Oh, I hope not...! That would be totally embarassing!~  
  
~*~*~HMG~*~*~  
  
"OMG! She is totally in love with him!" Harry was astonished.  
"Wait! She thinks we're dingbats?" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.  
"Stay focused, you idiot! What if Snape feels the same way that she does??" Ron looked hurt.  
"Great, now I'm an idiot AND a dingbat! It can't get any worse!" Just then, Hermione barged into the dorm and stormed up to the four-poster.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOULD DO THAT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH, YOU GUYS GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!!!!! I AM TOTALLY DISGUSTED!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS RISKED OUR FRIENDSHIP OVER SOMETHING THAT WASN'T YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Hermione's long straight hair flew around her face as she screamed, and Harry and Ron felt like they wanted to sink into the ground.  
"I wish I knew how to disappear..." Ron looked meekly at Harry as Hermione snatched the diary away and ran out of the room.  
  
A/N: Yay! More cliffhangers!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe Ron really will disappear....anyway, before I leave this fic and start part 3, I have a few things to say.  
  
Sarah: Thanks for helping with the middle name. Her middle name will come up in several other parts, and serve as a tribute to you. LYLAS!  
Amanda (you know who you are): If you are reading this, Snape and Herm pairing isn't that bad. Hopefully, you will feel the same! LYLAS!  
Mylaea: Yay! Part 2! Anyway, you are my beta everything from part 3 on.....Luv you girl!  
  
Disclaimer: Hi. Just to clarify a few things...I still don't own Jack Nothing, and I don't own Alan Rickman either...BOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh...we are supposed to be talking about Harry, aren't we? Well, I don't own him either, or Hermione, or Snape, or anybody in this fic...don't I wish....I wanna own Alan Rickman...I wonder how much he costs? 


	3. The Dark Crystal: Surreal Truths

A/N: Yay! Finally! After re-writing Part 3 about 7 times, I am ready to type it. I know, you want to ask if I have slept or eaten at all. Well, I will save you the trouble. Very little! I hardly sleep anymore, but I eat a lot...usually in front of my computer. And I still only weigh 120. I love me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and all his little friends are owned by Tony Vitale, the head of the Russian Mafia...I mean, J.K Rowling. Yeah, that's who owns them...Shit, I blabbed a Mafia secret. They're gonna come take me away tonight.  
  
Woohoo! More junk before the fic! No, these are my shout-outs.   
  
T.J- I know you are reading this on Doug's computer. I love you so much, boy! You are the coolest brother a girl could ask for. Call me, ok? Much love, bro. Peace.  
  
Sarah- Just so you know, my new obsession is Phish Food (The ice cream, for all you idiots whose world DOESN'T revolve around B&J's ice cream!) and the song Complicated. Love you lots, girl. I miss you, and no, I will not move back to Bloomsburg, damnit! Hehe! I'm only finishing this fic for you. I wrote part of the part where Snape dies. Boohoo! It's so sad. He gets killed by a rolling donut.  
  
Mylaea- No, a rolling donut can't kill Snape. But, I just had three cups of double chocolate swiss mocha, and I'm on a caffeine fueled high. I got the rolling donut from my mom, who told someone she hates to "go take a flying f*** at a rolling donut". Anyway, I love you lots too girl. Finish Broccoli now, or I'm sending the Mafia after you! Anyway, thanks for the idea for this disclaimer...you rock! Much love, girl. Peace.  
  
Slaz- Do you think a rolling donut could kill Snape? I don't. I would tell you how he dies, but that would give away one of the endings, and that would suck, seriously. It sux that your parents grounded you. My parents told me if I dyed my hair red, I could forget about seeing daylight until I'm 18, and I took the hint. My hair is still honey blonde, and it sucks. Ok, I have to get on with the fic, but one more thank you.  
  
Everyone else whom I don't know, or isn't special enough to get mentioned seperately- No!!!!!!! And don't ask me again! No rolling donuts in this fic!!!!!!! But seriously, ya'll rock out loud. (????? I think I got that from Beck while I was in NJ) Keep reviewing. Peace!  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry watched Hermione stride angrily toward the door, trying to make a dignified exit, but she fell on the stairs, hurting her leg badly. They both ran over, but Hermione refused help from either of them. They were dismayed. What if she never spoke to them again??? (A/N: Serves them right!)  
Hermione pulled herself up and limped through the common room and up the girls staircase. Ron and Harry knew that they had made a BIG mistake. They just didn't know how big. Actually, you would be amazed at how little they knew...like this! Little did they know, it was about to blow up in their face.  
They decided to spread the word, because if she already hated them, why not have a little fun?? They told Fred and George about the book. ("No way! She's too...well...smart to do something like that!" "Man, she's...hott...this year...why does she want Snape? She could have any guy in the school!") and Fred and George told everyone else in the school, except the Slytherins. (A/N: Like they aren't gonna find out anyway!!!!)   
But, Hermione found out about the damage, and started the damage control. First, she cast a spell on the book to make it invisible to anyone but her. Second, she walked downstairs and punched Harry, then Ron, square in the face. They were angry, but had no time to react. They were gushing blood.  
Hermione left the two dingbats and climbed out the portrait hole. She wandered the halls aimlessy for a while, ignoring the icy stares and stinging comments, whispered none too quietly. The waspish instigations made her angry. How could those two have been her best friends a day ago, and now, they are ruining her life? She headed down a flight of stairs.  
At the bottom of the stairs, she was stopped by Malfoy. (A/N: Duh! Who else????)   
"What do you want?" Her voice was rife with anger and pain. Draco looked at her slyly.  
"So, you fancy Snape? He'll never like you. You're just a dumb, ignorant, stupid Mudblood!" Her blood boiled at these comments. Ever though he had told her that before, she was more angry than ever. However, her anger was quickly replaced with an unbearable sadness, and before she could stop herself, she sank to the ground and sobbed.  
Draco's upper lip curled into an amused sneer. He kicked Hermione's side, and walked away, leaving her on the ground, out of breath and crying. She lay on the ground and cried until Ginny walked past her, did a double-take, and walked back to her best friend, plopping down on the ground next to her and hugging her.   
Hermione was aware that someone put their arms around her, and that her leg hurt worse than ever. She should go have it checked out, but the grief was too much for Hermione, and she started to cry again. She had lost two of her best friends, and had her life ruined in the same day. It was just too much.  
Hermione felt Ginny leave for dinner, being forced to leave Hermione there, and was dimly aware of someone walking toward her and stopping. The next thing she knew, she was being carried up many flights of stairs to Gryffindor Tower. The strong arms carried her into the empty girls dorm and set her down on her bed, making a quick exit. Hermione fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.  
Hermione was woken up by Ginny shaking her. She opened her eyes groggily, staring around blankly. She looked at Ginny.   
"Herm, you missed..." She was cut off by Hermione falling back onto the pillow and falling asleep. "Dinner..." She finished to a sleeping Hermione. She pulled the soft fleece Gryffindor cover over Hermione and walked out of the dorm, shutting off the light and lightly shutting the door. *Let sleeping Hermiones lie,* she thought, smiling a little.  
Hermione stirred, and rolled over, kicking the blanket off of her.  
"No....don't run away...just let me hold you! I want to hold you!" The fretful cries from the dorm were drowned out by the noise from the common room, and they were enveloped by the other noise before anyone could hear them. Hermione continued to stir fretfully, successfully kicking the blanket off the bed and twisting up her light blue silk sheets.  
Hermione suddenly awoke, only to realize that she was clutching her pillow as if it were....well, Snape! She shook her head, trying to clear it of the mist in her brain, and crossed the room for a glass of water. She poured water out of the silver pitcher and looked out the window. The grounds looked peaceful and serene in the dusky twilight, and she couldn't help but feel peaceful also.  
She walked back to her bed, grabbed her fluffy blue comforter from under her bed, fixed her sheets and snuggled into the four-poster, reaching up only to pull shut the curtain. She fell asleep easily, her depression acting as a serious sleeping pill. (A/N: Never take a Unisom...it usually takes me at LEAST an hour and a half to fall asleep...half of one knocked me out in about 15 minutes...ask T.J!)  
Ginny walked into the dorm, peeked through Hermione's curtains and smiled. Hermione was fast asleep. Ginny walked over to her trunk, changed into a nightgown and snuggled into her bed, watching Hermione's bed for any signs of movement. She soon fell asleep, thinking about the plan for tomorrow.  
Ginny woke the next morning to Harry and Ron lightly rapping on the door.   
"Come on, Gin! Wake up...let us in!" Harry whispered softly, from underneath the Invisibility Cloak. He was afraid Hermione would wake up. Ginny padded silently across the room and unlatched the door.  
"I have to tell you, I almost didn't want to let you guys in!" Ginny was whispering too, as to not wake Hermione. She watched as Harry walked over to Hermione's four-poster and peeked in.  
"She is so gorgeous when she sleeps! How come I never thought of her as...as..." Harry couldn't even say it.  
"A girl?" Ginny whispered wryly, opening Hermione's trunk. "Get down here and help us look!" Harry walked to the end of the bed and peeked in the trunk.   
"Ooh! What's this?" Ron pulled out the journal. "Yes! I rule!" He danced around the room, and was stopped by stirring from Hermione's bed.  
"NO! Don't leave me! We can be happy together! Just come back! Please!" She started crying, and Ginny took the journal from Ron and shoved it in her own trunk, silently shutting Hermione's.  
"Herm? What's wrong?" No answer. "Hermione?" Still no answer came from the bed. Ginny peeked through the curtains, to find her friend crying in her sleep. Harry and Ron started snickering.   
"Wonder what she's crying and screaming about?" Ron looked intrigued.  
"Who cares? We got the diary!" Harry looked happy as he snatched the book out of Ginny's trunk and opened it. He read a little, and to Ron and Ginny's surprise, his face fell.  
"It's the wrong book." Ron and Ginny looked fairly angry, their freckles disappearing in the redness of their faces.  
"How can it be the wrong book? It's identical to the one we had yesterday!!!!!" Ron was beside himself, and could not help but shout. Hermione didn't even bat an eyelash.  
"Listen to this!" Harry began to read.  
  
~Today was SUCH a terrible day! I slapped Malfoy, and forgot to go to Charms! I just KNOW Cheering Charms are going to be on the final! What if I fail?~  
  
"She didn't fail, now did she? And what was so terrible about her slapping Malfoy?" Ron inquired, his face still red.  
"Here's more!" Harry read on.  
  
~I just know what we did was wrong, but we had to do it! Sirius couldn't just get...get...that THING done to him! He's innocent! Oh, why is life so shitty? Why can't Harry have a real home? He deserves it! His life with the Dursleys is so harsh for such a sweet, brave person.~  
  
Harry felt a pang of guilt, but shook it off.  
"Harry, you think we were imagining everything? You think that there is no diary?" Ron looked apprehensive.  
"NO! There is a diary, and I will find it!!!!!" Harry was on a quest to not look like an idiot, which was hard for him. He HAD to find that diary! He, Ron and Ginny left the room and headed for breakfast, leaving Hermione asleep in the safety and comfort of her four-poster.  
Hermione woke about an hour later to an empty common room. There was a Quidditch game, but she didn't feel like going, even though it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. She wandered around the common room, then clambered out of the portrait hole and headed for the library.  
Once in the library, Hermione sought the refuge of a large book titled "The Peak of Voldemort's Rule: The Full Story". She came upon something that looked interesting, and began to read it.  
  
*During Voldemort's peak of power, a sinister stone was created, using crystallized unicorn's blood and other ingredients, but none as important as the blood. The stone was called the Dark Crystal, and as long as Voldemort has control of it, he can not be fully killed, only robbed of power. Only a select group of Death Eaters know how to handle the powerful crystal, and with it, they can destroy Voldemort and end his terror once and for all.*  
  
Hermione slammed the book shut, causing dust to billow into her face. If only people had read this book, Voldemort could have been destroyed, and Harry would still have parents! Her mind raced as she took out the book and headed for Dumbledore's chambers.  
Carrying the heavy book in the slightly packed halls, she raced to see Dumbledore. Noticing that the Slytherins looked slightly dejected, she deducted that Gryffindor had won, and she didn't want to go back to the common room. It would be happy, and she was sad.   
She reached the gargoyle and quickly whispered the password. (Fizzing Whizbees) The passage opened and she hurried up the stairs. She knocked on the door, her depression being slightly overpowered by her excitement.   
"Come in!" Dumbledore called from inside his office. She entered, peeking her head in first.  
"Hi, Hermione." Dumbledore was cheerful, no doubt over the Quidditch match.  
"Professor, I found it!" Hermione jumped up and down with the book still in her arms.  
"Calm down, Hermione! What have you found?" He looked at the excited girl over his half-moon spectacles.  
"The only sure way to stop fighting, and destroy, Voldemort!" She stopped jumping and started pacing. Dumbledore opened to the same passage and started to read.  
"Well, we will see what we can do. Thank you, Hermione." That was her cue to leave, but she insisted on staying.  
"Please, let me stay! I want to talk to everyone." She begged him, and he gave in.  
"Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, please come to my office. Miss Granger and I need a word." The professors appeared one after the other in the fireplace, and climbed out, brushing soot off of their robes.  
"Hello, Miss Granger...Dumbledore." Snape's face was impassive.  
"Hello, Dumbledore. Good evening, Miss Granger." McGonagall smiled at Hermione and sat down. Snape took a seat next to Hermione, and she smelled his cologne.  
*Damn, he smells good!* Just thinking about him made her crazy, but she had to focus.  
"Hermione?" Dumbledore pulled her out of her reverie, and she shook her head and looked at him.   
"Yes, Professor?" She sat up and looked around.  
"Would you care to tell us what you were doing reading this book when you stumbled upon this amazing discovery?" Dumbledore looked amused, and she knew that he knew.  
"Ummm...I..I was...well, as you all know, Harry and Ron are...well...spreading rumors about me, and I was too depressed to go to the um....Quidditch game, so I...um...went to the library instead, and...I...pulled out the biggest book I saw. This was it." She was very flustered around Snape, and acted like a bumbling fool.  
"That will be all, Miss Granger." He quickly dismissed her, and she took the hint. As she stood up to leave, she looked at Dumbledore again, and his amused blue eyes twinkled back. She shook her head and headed back to the common room. As she wandered the halls, thinking about nothing in particular, she didn't notice that the staircases were changing.  
She walked right off the end of the floor where a staircase should be, and grabbed onto the side when she realized that she was falling. She held on like that for quite a while, with no help on the way. Then, she heard voices and called out.  
"Help! Please help me!" She sounded distressed and angry. The voices came nearer, and when they saw her, they started to run.  
"Hermione? HERMIONE!" Ginny was running toward her, screaming. Harry and Ron followed close behind. When they reached her, she was ready to say that she would rather fall than get help from those two. Ron started running and reached her first, grabbing her wrists and yanking her up. Sadly, all the action was making his palms sweaty, and Hermione slipped before anyone else could help her.  
She woke up the next day in the hospital wing, to the grim news that 7 of her disks had slipped in the fall, and that both of her wrists were sore. To add to the terrible news, not only was her left shoulder dislocated in the fall, there was no way to reset the disks without surgery. If they used magic, they couldn't get them back in the right place, and they might slip again.  
Hermione made it a mental note to yell at Ron in three weeks, because that's how long she was staying in the hospital wing. They were bringing in a team of Muggle doctors to operate. They would have their memories wiped later, of course. She tried to reach for a glass of water and gasped. The pain was excruciating.  
Madam Pomfrey bustled up to Hermione, and seeing her helpless attempt to get the water, she handed her the glass.  
"You are in bad shape...not good at all! I thought a fall from that height would have killed you." Hermione ignored Madam Pomfrey's annoying voice and laid back on the pillows. Before long, Dumbledore and Snape had come to visit, their arms full of gifts from her friends to her.   
"Madam Pomfrey won't let anyone see you, for fear that you might try to move, and injure yourself more." Dumbledore looked amused at this. "So, I enlisted the help of Professor Snape and gathered all the gifts your friends got for you." He and Professor Snape dumped their loads on the large table.   
Hermione looked surprised. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Slugs, and just about every other delicious wizarding candy ever imagined. Professor Dumbledore helped himself to a Chocolate Frog, and Professor Snape sat down.  
"I am highly surprised that you are not dead, Miss Granger." Professor Snape looked at her, and she smiled. "However, you are in very bad shape. Perhaps we shall wait for a month to start your apprenticeship? Oh, and before I forget, you have detention with me the night you get out of the hospital wing." Snape stood up, his robes swishing around him, and exited the hospital wing.  
"Well, I better be going also. Dinner should be ready soon, for us as well as for you. Take it easy, Hermione." Dumbledore also left the room, his silvery cloak billowing around his thin frame as he walked. Hermione was left alone, with the exception of a Ravenclaw 7th year who had large purple flowers sprouting all over him, and was waiting on Madam Pomfrey to help him.  
But, Hermione didn't feel much like talking. She relaxed her body slowly, for fear of hurting herself more, and fell into a restless sleep. She was aware that she was slipping, and falling into an endless void with three faces looming over her. Harry, Ron and Ginny were calling her name.  
She woke with a start, looking around at the nicely lit hospital wing. It had only been a dream. But it had seemed so real. The students passing outside the wing were clearly visible through the front glass wall. The Gryffindors looked at Hermione with pity, their expressions saying "Sorry we can't come visit you" and "You poor thing". She didn't want their pity.  
"Madam Pomfrey! Can you shut my curtain?" Madam Pomfrey came out and pulled the curtain around the bed shut. Hermione settled her head into her pillows and sighed. What a day. First, she's about to help defeat Voldemort, next, she's in the hospital wing awaiting surgery! What a screwy day.  
Meanwhile, in the halls, word was running rampant. Hermione was in love with Snape! Hermione wanted to marry Snape! The rumors flew around on little slips of paper behind hands during classes, in the halls, in common rooms, the topic was Hermione and her obsession, not to mention her untimely injury.  
In Potions class, despite warnings and points being deducted, rumors flew. Little slips of paper were dropped and forgotten about. People snickered silently at Hermione, while Harry and Ron just quietly did their schoolwork. What had they done? After Potions, people rushed out saying "Hermione this" and "Hermione that". Harry and Ron just walked past them, ignoring their names being called for further info.  
Severus Snape, glad to be done with classes for the day, picked up a slip of paper off of the ground and read it. When he was done reading it, his face twisted into disbelief. He let the little piece of paper flutter out of his hand and onto the ground, and whirled around to walk into his office.  
  
A/N: Yay! It's finished! After three nights of typing until 3 in the morning, it is done! Anyway, here's an extra special thank-you to Sarah.  
  
Hey, girl! Thanks for reminding me that Hermione had detention. I totally forgot...maybe you should reread the first two parts and tell me everything I am missing. I'll call you girl! Much love, girl. Peace.  
  
Anyway, just so you remember, Harry Potter and all his little friends are NOT owned by Tony Vitale...they are owned by J.K Rowling. Just clearing that up. *laughs nervously*  
  
Anyway, chao! Adios! Um....bye! 


	4. The Dark Crystal: Hermione's Plight

A/N: Moo.  
  
Disclaimer: Repeat after me! I have no talent. J.K Rowling has all the talent. If I am lucky, some of her talent will rub off on me. *repeats* I have no talent. J.K Rowling has all the talent. If I am lucky, she will rub her talent on my fics...umm...whatever!  
  
  
Snape wandered through his office, wondering about the validity of these rumors. What if she did love him? Then she couldn't be his apprentice! He wanted her bright mind and potion-making skills on his side when it came to the fight against Voldemort. He paced the floor of his office, his mind worried with this.  
He decided to go visit her in the hospital wing. He strode out of the office, through the dungeons, and out of the door. He walked up to the hospital wing, and opened the door.   
"Hello, Professor Snape!" She was a ball of cheer, which was unusual for a girl who needed surgery.   
"Hello, Miss Granger. I have something to discuss with you. I found a note today, on the Potions class floor. It said something very...unbelieveable." He continued with his story, and when he finished, Hermione looked stricken.   
"What?" Her face looked angry and hurt.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, I knew it couldn't be true. I am very sorry to have wasted your time." He spun around and left the hospital wing, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.  
"Oh my god." Hermione spoke softly, and laid back on the pillows. Her head hurt enough before Snape visited, now it was racing at a mile a minute, and that hurt worse. She shook her head, trying to get the image of Ron and Harry sitting smugly in the common room, laughing at her.   
And, upstairs, in the common room, they were doing just that. They laughed at everything they had read, and everything they knew. They were so full of themselves. Little did they know, Hermione had done something that would turn them into the talk of the school, instead of her.  
Hermione woke the next day, her head cloudy and aching. Too many trains of thought, and they were all about to collide. She shook her head, but the cloudy grogginess persisted. She struggled into a sitting position, and shook out her messy, disheveled hair.  
Harry and Ron looked through the window, but Hermione's curtain was pulled shut. Madam Pomfrey was coming out of the back room, so they bolted. Madam Pomfrey walked up to Hermione, and tried a painkiller spell. Hermione was able to do a lot of things now, but not allowed out of bed. She grabbed a hair brush and pulled it through her long brown tangles.  
30 minutes and a sore arm later, Hermione had sleek brown hair once again. She looked around, and spotted a note on her bedside table. She picked it up and began to read. In scrawling letters she knew as Professor Snape's, it said:  
  
Hermione,  
There is no way to make this easy on you, or myself, so I will just say it. I am in love with you. I have been since the incident in your fifth year where you had the sheer bravery to stand up to me on Ron's behalf. You are a marvelous person, and after I found the note on the floor, and I came to you to find out if it was true, my heart has been leaping. I know you don't feel the same way about me, so I will ignore my feelings and treat you as I treat everyone else.  
  
The note was not signed, but she knew who it was from. She hid the note and called Madam Pomfrey.  
"What would you like, dear?" Her voice floated from the back room.  
"Am I allowed to send notes to friends using the hospital wing owl?"   
"Yes. His name is Beamer, and if you call him, he will come down off his perch." Hermione looked at the gorgeous tawny owl. He ruffled his feathers, and looked back at her.  
"Beamer!" Hermione watched as he glided off the perch and onto her leg. He waited. She wrote the note as the owl waited patiently.  
  
I never said I was not in love with you. I was merely amazed that the news spread so quickly. I hope this will not change the fact that you offered me an apprenticeship. If it doesn't, we can still work together, but we can keep our...affections for our own free time.  
  
Hermione  
  
She tied the note to the owl's leg and watched as he left. She fluffed up her pillows and fell asleep. She woke, several hours later, to Madam Pomfrey shaking her.   
"Hermione, meet Dr. White and Dr. Marks. They are here to perform the much needed surgery on you." Hermione stared, groggily, at the two white coated people in front of her. They stood at the head of a team of nurses.   
"Will I have to be awake during the surgery?" Hermione asked, remembering her mother's knee surgery.  
"No. We will give you an anesthetic, and you will feel nothing for the whole procedure." Dr. Marks smiled at her. Hermione didn't smile back. She allowed them to roll her over and put the surgery cover over her back. They drew a needle and inserted it into her arm. She felt peaceful as she slid into a dreamless, painless sleep.  
Hermione woke up two days later, without remembering a thing. She tried to sit up and had to bit her lip in an effort not to scream. The pain was excruciating. Madam Pomfrey came over and tried the painkiller spell again. It worked, and Hermione sat up.  
"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey told her all about the surgery, stopping when Hermione interrupted her.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the room, and Hermione layed back down. Just then, Hermione saw Beamer fluttering out of the hall and into the hospital wing. He landed on her blanket and held out his leg. She untied the scroll and began to read.  
  
  
A/N: Yay! A cliffhanger. I can't even be happy that part 4 is finished. It's Sunday, September 8th. 3 days until September 11th. Even though this won't be posted until after September 11th, I still have to say this. What happened on that day, 1 year ago, was unacceptable, and unfathomable. Nevertheless, it happened, and it made some of us angry, some of us sad, and ALL of us vengeful. In the words of Dave Barry:  
  
"So we need to remember this: The heroes of Flight 93 were people on a plane. Their glory is being paid for, day after day, by grief."  
  
The people on Flight 93 were just that....people. People with homes, and jobs, and children. They didn't deserve to die. But, they fought to the end, and sacrificed their own lives for the preservation of what makes us a nation. Our freedom. They fought so that future generations could live in a great nation. They died so that others wouldn't have to. They gave the last full measure of devotion, and we will always remember them. In the words of Todd Beamer:  
  
"Let's roll." 


	5. The Dark Crystal: A New Side Of Ron

A/N: Yay! Part 5 already! Whoda thunk it? Anyway, I would like to thank my agent, my parents...oops...I'm not recieving the Newbery Award, am I? Well, not yet at least. But soon, I promise! Anyway, band compititions every Saturday, football games, homework and 3 hour marching practices are keeping me from writing this. So, if it gets posted in 2007, I'm sure all of you will understand.  
  
  
I have no life. I'm a band member.  
  
  
  
Hermione read the letter while Beamer fluttered back onto the perch. He ruffled his feathers and fell asleep.  
  
  
I am glad you feel that way. No, nothing will change, so you need not worry. I send along my sympathies at your accident, and hope you will be better soon. Then, you can take that detention.  
  
Hermione smiled at the familiar scrolling letters. They calmed her down in a way she couldn't explain. She laid back and picked up her book. She quickly read through the rest of the text, and set the book down, reaching for the one Hagrid had given her. She touched it carefully to make sure it didn't bite, and then, satisfied that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't have to regrow her hand, she picked it up off of the table and began to read.  
It was a dusty old volume, and she began to sneeze uncontrollably. (A/N: Sarah, do you remember when Amanda and Mrs. Edwards used to start sneezing? That was so funny!) She waved away the billows of dust and settled down for a night of reading.  
Hermione woke up the next morning, the book folded down over her chest. She shook her head. How did she get this way? Oh well! She had no time to think about it. Madam Pomfrey was headed for her. She started to talk as she walked over.  
"Hermione, I have never seen a recovery like yours. I have talked to Dumbledore, and although he doesn't like the idea, you are permitted to leave today."  
Hermione stared. It was then that she realized that she could move without pain. She was healed. She had to strain to keep herself from dancing around the room and yelling. She gathered up her stuff and left. On the way to the tower, she dropped some of her books. She cursed under her breath, and leaned down to pick them up.  
Strong hands got there before she did. They picked up the three books easily. (They were big books, come on ya'll, you know Hermione!) Both people stood up, and Hermione found herself face to face with Professor Snape. This time, she did scream.  
Snape was startled when Hermione screamed. Actually, he was confused. The confusion must have been written all over his face, because Hermione started to laugh.  
"Sorry, Professor. I guess I have some explaining to do." She took her books and started down the hall toward the dungeons. He watched her walk, then slowly started to follow. As they walked, she explained the quick recovery, and everything fell into place for Snape.  
He walked with her to the common room, and checking that there was no one watching, he hugged her.   
"I'm glad you're better. Apprenticeship starts on Thursday night at 8:00." He spun on his heel and walked away. Little did he or Hermione know, there was someone watching. And that someone was Ron.  
Hermione clambered into the common room, and plops down on a couch. Everyone noticed her, and came to say hi and ask how she had been doing. But, where were Harry and Ron? She looked around, and, not seeing them, looked back to Ginny.  
"Where is your brother?" Ginny shrugged and walked away to finish her homework. Hermione also shrugged and wandered into the girl's dorm. She lit the torches around the room, and settled onto her bed to relax. Just as she had closed her eyes, someone was sitting next to her. It was Ron.  
Hermione shrieked, and Ron clamped a hand over her mouth. She was starting to get scared, and the next thing that happened scared her even more. Harry knocked on the door.  
"Hermione? HERMIONE?" He pounded on the door. Hermione's eyes darted around. The door was unlocked, why didn't he come in? Please, please, please...she silently pleaded with Harry, hoping he would try the door, but he just wandered away. Now, she was alone, with Ron, and with no defense...her wand was in her trunk.   
She wanted so badly just to scream, and have everyone come running, but Ron still had his hand over her mouth. He quickly used his other hand to cast a spell on the door. Now, even if she screamed, no one could hear her. What was Ron going to do?  
Ron took his hand off her mouth and stared at her. She fidgeted under his stare, and did not return it. He grabbed her chin and roughly yanked her head so that she was looking at him.  
"Why was Snape hugging you?" The question did not bother her as much as the way he said it. He was too calm...WAY too calm. He put both hands on either side of her face and held it there so she would have to look at him. She did not answer.   
"Tell me...now." That calm tone again...it was too weird.  
"It's none of your business!" Her voice was too high and scared for her to recognize it as her own. She was startled by the change that came over Ron at that minute.  
"Why do you love him? Why not me? Or Harry? Everyone loves Harry." His voice was sharper, the words cutting into her mind. But she didn't answer him. She couldn't answer him. She didn't know.  
Ron held her arms back, so she couldn't hit him, and roughly kissed her. Hermione knew where this was leading. She started to cry, but quickly effaced the tears. He couldn't see that she was scared. Hermione didn't try to struggle. She was amazed that Ron had gotten so strong in the past several years. He used to be so scrawny.  
Ron put her in a Full-Body Bind, and got off the bed. It was getting closer, and Hermione knew it. Her heartrate rose as Ron undressed himself, and then her, talking to her all the while.  
"If you won't give me what I want willingly, I'll take it forcefully." He undid the body bind and strapped her arms and legs down with thin cords from his wand. Hermione considered biting off his fingers when he reached over to stroke her face.   
"Don't look scared, baby. This'll be fun!" She glared at him. This would be her first time. Why did it have to be like this? It wasn't that Ron was terribly ugly, or anything like that. He was solid muscle, and his face had changed over the years. He wasn't ugly at all. How many other girls did he do this to? She already knew the answer. None.  
She shut her eyes and acted limp for the duration of the terrible act. When Ron was done, he got redressed, got rid of the binds, and covered her up. When he was done, he covered himself in Harry's Invisibility Cloak and walked out of the dorm. Hermione lay limp in her bed, crying softly. She heard someone come in, pretended to be asleep, and heard them leave again.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Poor Hermione. I can't believe I did that to her. Oh well, it all ends up good. She stays in bed for a while, but she finally shows up back in classes, only to find out that Harry heard a VERY different version of the story, and it is also all around the school.  
  
Band Quotes:   
(LOTS of them! Sarah, these are mainly for you...just a small peek at the people I deal with everyday.)  
  
Brass kicks salmon, too!  
-Chad Rothrock (Trumpet player)  
After hearing "Brass kicks grass"   
and thinking they said "Brass kicks wrasse"  
  
  
What bus are you on? Bus 2? Remember "Legally Blonde?" That   
girl is a definite "valley girl."  
-Scott Bogard (Trumpet player)  
Making fun of me for being a "valley girl"  
and then, not even knowing what it was!  
  
"Scott, if I touch your butt, will you move?"  
-Donnie Freas (Trumpet player)  
Making fun of Scott for acting like he's in   
the Service instead of *BAHSME.   
  
*Berwick Area High School Marching   
Ensemble  
  
  
"Slung 2, Tur 2...oops...slung 2, slur 2...um, tounge 2, tlur 2...GOD  
DAMNIT! TOUNGE 2, SLUR 2!"  
-Christine Ervin (Trumpet section leader)  
Having a bad day...that's all I can say...  
she screwed up "Slur 2, tounge 2" too.  
  
"Our show is called "Diamonds, Dogs and Broadway"! Shit, I just   
said "dogs", didn't I? Aw, fuck! "Diamonds, DOLLS, and Broadway!"  
-Me  
Having a worse day than Christine, and   
having to endure the whole trumpet line  
laughing at her for that mistake  
  
"Detail, turn around!"  
-Mr. Wasser, the band director  
Being too tired to spend the time having to   
call us to attention and then do an about   
face (we were at "at ease")  
  
  
A look at myself and the trumpet section I love so much!  
More band quotes later! 


	6. The Dark Crystal: The Truth Revealed

A/N: Yay! Part 6! I seriously feel terrible for what I did to Hermione. I really do. Ron is such an asshole.  
  
  
  
Hermione lay in bed for days, numbed by what had happened to her. People came and went, but Hermione didn't pay them any attention. They pointed and stared, but Hermione was oblivious to them and their pity. She was a broken girl with a broken mind and a broken heart. Why did this happen to her?  
Ron also came in a couple times with Harry, but she ignored them. She couldn't stand to look at Ron, and Ron knew it. He eventually stopped coming in. Candy, cards, and flowers started piling up, and Hermione decided to get up and stop feeling sorry for herself. Much to her chagrin, she had all of her classes, except Arithmancy, with Ron.   
Several days later, her table was piled with gifts and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She climbed out of bed and started dressing for class. She pulled on black robes over her outfit, and looked in the mirror. The ghastly sight that awaited her was unexpected.   
Her bright blue eyes looked dull and grey, and her hair had lost it's shine. She picked up her brush and started to brush it. In addition to her eyes and hair, there were huge bags underneath her eyes, and her face was clammy and deathly pale. She grabbed some makeup and began to remedy the situation. Soon, the bags were gone, her face looked slightly more normal, and her hair was shining again. She left the room and descended into the common room.  
Harry looked at Hermione briefly as she entered the common room. She looked very nice for someone who had spent all week in bed. He wondered why she was in bed when she hadn't seemed sick, and nothing bad had happened to her recently. No death in the family, no nothing. Oh well. Harry had no time to dwell on this. It was time for Potions class.  
During Potions, Harry noticed, Ron sat far away from where Hermione was sitting, and he beckoned Harry over. Harry walked over.  
"Harry, why are you sitting with her? You know why she was in bed all last week?" Harry shook his head, wondering where this was leading. "Well, I'll tell you...Hermione had asked me to come to her dorm to look at something she had found. When I got there, Hermione showed me the book, then asked me if I would like to sit down. I sat on the bed, Hermione sat down next to me, and we started talking. Eventually, things started heating up, and then...you know..." Ron made a gesture with his hands.   
"No!" Harry couldn't believe it. That tiny little thing? He shook his head and walked back over to her. "After Potions, can I talk to you in the common room?"   
"Of course Harry!" She said, but she thought *Oh no! He knows!*   
After Potions, Hermione and Harry walked up to an empty common room. As soon as they got there, Harry let loose with a tirade that could be heard across the school.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" As she moved to speak, Harry started again. "OH NO, DON'T YOU SAY A THING! RON ALREADY TOLD ME! WHY DID YOU WANT TO SEDUCE RON? YOU KNOW WHAT LAVENDER WOULD DO IF SHE FOUND OUT!"  
Hermione silenced him with a firm "whack" upside his head. "Now, can I tell my side?" Harry glared at her sullenly, and she began. When she was done, Harry's mouth hung open, and he looked shocked.   
"Why would he lie to me like that?" Harry just stared at her. Tears were running down her face, and Harry reached out to wipe them away. "Hey, don't cry. We'll tell someone about this."  
"NO! I don't want to ruin Ron's already shitty reputation...that would be terrible!" Hermione was sobbing hysterically now. "I can do this on my own Harry, but thanks..." She got up and left the portrait hole, leaving Harry sitting in the common room all alone.  
Hermione wandered down to the dungeons, and into Professor Snape's office. He sat at his desk, shuffling through notes and muttering to himself.  
"Professor Snape?" He jumped, and looked up at her. "Can I talk to you?" He nodded, and motioned to a chair next to him. She sat down and started her tale. By the end of the story, he was also staring at her, all muttering forgotten, notes left on the desk, also forgotten. He just stared, lost for words, as Hermione broke down. Finally, he found his voice.  
"Hermione, calm down. Come here." He moved over in his seat, and pulled her over. She smiled through the tears, and his eyes pinned her. She was shocked to see passion and understanding in those gorgeous black eyes. She stopped crying and was shocked when he pulled her close and whispered, "Do you want to get back at Ron?" She nodded. They smiled at each other, and Snape pulled Hermione in for a long kiss.  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY! The first kiss! What a short chapter! Anyway, R & R! And I don't mean Raisinettes and Retrievers...N/M, inside joke!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Harry Potter. The Great J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. It is she, the Great One, who shall bestow upon us new, and even better characters than before! And, uh, BTW, she's 5 months pregnant. 


	7. The Dark Crystal: A Blossoming Relations...

A/N: Anyone here happen to be selling a life? Cause I need one...  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock, then closed as she quickly became more comfortable with the kiss. When Snape finally pulled away, Hermione's chest was heaving, and his face was slightly red. Hermione started to talk, but Snape shushed her. He whispered something in her ear and sent her back to Gryffindor Tower.  
Later that night, Hermione and Harry were walking to dinner, and Hermione was pondering what Snape had said. In the light of recent events, the Dark Crystal had been pushed to the back of her brain, and she had stored it in a little lobe that she hardly ever touched. Voldemort had died down for a while, and it was not of utmost importance. Therefore, she couldn't understand what Snape had said for the life of her. Harry noticed her slight unconcentration, and waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Hermione?" She turned to look at him.  
"What?" He shook his head. The liveliness in her face was just as pronouced as ever...no facade of unconcentration...just normal Hermione.   
"Nothing. It was nothing." They walked into the Great Hall.   
During dinner, they were sitting next to Seamus and Dean, and talking and laughing. *Like we used to do with Ron,* Hermione thought.  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Seamus looked at her, having noticed the wistful look on her face. She nodded, having found something better to think about: Snape's comment. All of a sudden, it hit. She finished her meal and dashed out of her seat and out of the Great Hall, without a word to Harry, Seamus, or Dean.  
Hermione ran the whole way to Gryffindor Tower, and once inside, flew up the staircase to her dorm and flung open the door. She hurried over to her trunk and pulled out the book she had shown to Dumbledore, a quill, and a piece of parchment. She finally stopped running and flopped on her bed. She opened the book to the ragged chunk of parchment paper and began to read.  
  
  
*During Voldemort's peak of power, a sinister stone was created, using crystallized unicorn's blood and other ingredients, but none as important as the blood. The stone was called the Dark Crystal, and as long as Voldemort has control of it, he can not be fully killed, only robbed of power. Only a select group of Death Eaters know how to handle the powerful crystal, and with it, they can destroy Voldemort and end his terror once and for all.*  
  
She looked up and smiled, then looked down again to begin copying this. Snape had said to her:  
"I know how to work the Crystal."  
  
Hermione bustled around, putting the book and quill away, tucking the folded piece of paper into her robes, then set off for the dungeons.   
When Hermione arrived at Snape's office, she heard him moving around in his bedroom. She walked over to the door, about to call his name, but it died on her lips. There was Snape, walking around naked as the day God made him! She stifled a squeal, walked back to the door of the office, knocked and called his name.  
"Severus?" She peeked into the doorway, as if expecting him to answer it in the nude.  
"Come in...I'll be out in a minute, Hermione." She walked in and sat on his chair. A minute later, he came in, still pulling on his robes. Hermione licked her lips, remembering how that gorgeous body looked undressed, muscles rippling with every move he made. She shook her head to return herself to reality.  
"I got that paragraph you wanted, Severus." He pulled another chair over next to the one she was sitting in, and took the paper she handed him.  
"Good girl...yes, I know how to work the Dark Crystal. I was one of his best." Snape shuddered slightly, and Hermione took his free hand to soothe him.  
"This needs to be out, Severus...however painful it may be." She smiled at him, and he began his tale.  
"The Dark Crystal, as it says here, was made with crystallized unicorn blood, drops of selarum and other sinister ingredients that keep Voldemort alive. He ordered it created by his top alchemist, and it was created. Voldemort keeps it in a worn black pouch, and gave the orders on how to work it to two people: myself and Lucius Malfoy." He stopped, then dove back into the story and went on. "Only he, myself and Lucius know how to work it. Only I can destroy him...why would Lucius want to?"   
As Snape continued with the story of the torture he went through to show what would happen to him if he ever told, Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't believe someone would do this. Snape saw several of the tears spill onto her smooth cheeks and run down toward her jawline, and couldn't restrain himself. He began to kiss her tears away.  
Hermione was once again shocked, then pleased, and turned her face to meet Snape's. He kissed her gently, and she broke the kiss to walk over to him. He stood also, and scooped her up in his arms. She was still faintly surprised at how strong he was. He kissed her, and walked into his bedroom, pausing slightly to kick the door shut and put a Silencio spell on it.  
  
An hour later, Hermione emerged from the bedroom, followed by Snape. Her robes were slightly wrinkled, and Snape had a small smile on his face. He walked with her to the door, stopped, and put his arms around her, pulling her in for another kiss. When they were done, Hermione went back up to Gryffindor Tower, smiling the whole way.  
When she got into the tower and up to the dorm room, she changed into her pajamas, sank into the soft sheets on her four-poster, and quickly fell asleep, drifting into sweet dreams of Snape. She was totally out when someone snuck into her room and began going through her stuff.  
  
Ron hoped Hermione wouldn't be awake. He burned with the desire to find the journal, and so far, he'd had no luck. He went through all of Hermione's stuff, throwing everything, and finding nothing. Finally, he gave up and left. Hermione woke a minute after he left, wondering why she was roused from such a deep sleep. She got up and walked across the room to pour herself a drink from the silver water pitcher on the windowsill.  
Ron walked across the almost empty common room; Fred and George were there, discussing plans for the joke shop they were going to open up after their graduation this year. They didn't notice him. He walked up to the boys dorm and climbed into his bed. *Oh well,* he thought to himself, *I'll search again tomorrow, when she's in the dungeons with Snape.*  
  
The next day, after breakfast, Hermione pulled on navy blue robes, brushed her hair, and headed for the dungeons. They had the whole day to themselves, a gift from Dumbledore, everyone said. Hermione knew the real reason. Dumbledore was getting ready to fight with Voldemort, and most of the teachers were with him. Snape would be going up later.   
She arrived at the office, and went in. She looked around for Snape, and heard soft snores coming from his bedroom. She crept over and peeked in. He was still asleep, one arm over his face, as if to shield out light. She took off her shoes and padded over the thick carpet to the bed, climbed in and put her arms around him. He woke up instantly.  
"Huh?" His eyes snapped open, darted around wildly, then settled on Hermione. "Hermione? You scared me!"  
"Sorry, Severus." He could tell that Hermione wasn't sorry. Her eyes were glittering, and she was trying, without success, to suppress a smile. He smiled too, and put his arms around her. They kissed, without realizing that someone had just walked up to the open bedroom door and stood surveying the scene.  
  
  
  
A/N: Waaah! This is so painful for me to talk about, but it has to be said. I am thinking about ending The Dark Crystal. My magnum opus...my life's work...Actually, since the summer, I've been writing this nonstop...during class, on the way to band compititions, during first period concert band...it's taking up a lot of my time...so, please tell me what you think about it being stopped, cause if you don't like the idea, I have a lot of storytelling left in me...I might be able to write a few extra chapters.   
  
And now, less painful stuff. Thank-yous!!!!  
  
Thanks to Slaz for changing her views on the story. I think it turned out pretty good myself...I was actually dreading posting it.  
  
Thanks to Sarah in advance for helping me think of something terribly evil to do to Ron. Somehow, nothing evil anyone comes up with seems good enough, so I will turn to you.  
  
Thanks to Mylaea for reading this chappie in advance and letting me know what she thought about the way I will do the endings.  
  
Thanks to other people for...things. You know who you are!  
  
The endings, all four of them, will come after part 15...so don't despair...there's another 8 parts spanning over a year at Hogwarts...Hermione graduates...stuff happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Snape (Wah!) or anyone else in this story. I do, however, own Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen. I share them with Mylaea. We kidnapped them and took them hostage. We are selling their clones on our website, http://www.angelfire.com/wizard/fanfictionwizard.html. They are $1,000,000 apiece, $1,500,000 as a pair. Come shop today! 


	8. The Dark Crystal: A Big Conflict

A/N: Hi all! This would be part 8. I have been putting off writing it, because I am dreading what I am about to say. Dark Crystal, most likely, is ending. Depending on the response I get from this chapter, of course. So R/R, and if you guys really love it, then I will continue.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Snape continued to kiss, oblivious to the person standing in the doorway, until he cleared his throat. Hermione pulled away from Snape, startled. When Hermione spotted him, she uttered a soft scream. Snape looked at him, guilt written all over his face. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, surveying the lovers with an amused smile.  
"Severus, you need not worry. I know all about you two." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and Snape visibly relaxed, pulling Hermione close to him. She quickly settled in his embrace, and they looked at Dumbledore. "Trust me, I have no problem with it, as long as you don't go TOO far. Hermione is only in her sixth year, but I have news for her too." Hermione turned her face and buried it in Severus' robes, reddening violently. She wondered if Dumbledore knew what they did the other day...  
"Well, what news have you come to bring us?" Snape smiled down at Hermione, who had pulled her face out of his robes.   
"Severus, we have postponed council for several days, so other teachers can get ready. And Hermione, several of your professors and I got together, and after reviewing your grades, and getting special permission from the Ministry of Magic, you are allowed to graduate this year." Hermione squealed and Severus covered his ear.   
"Ow." Hermione leaned over and kissed his ear gently, and he turned his face to meet hers. As they were about to kiss, Dumbledore cleared his throat again.  
"Sorry, Professor." Hermione mumbled, going several shades of red. Severus leaned over to stroke her hair gently.  
"Now, Hermione, we also got special permission for you to stay in Severus' spare bedroom so you can continue your studies." Hermione went even redder, and Severus smiled. "Studies, ONLY, you two." Dumbledore was smiling. They nodded at him, and he took his leave. Hermione grabbed Snape and kissed him, and when they broke apart, she got ready to move her stuff down into the dungeons. Too bad the spare bedroom wouldn't be used that often...  
  
Several days later, Hermione was happily moved in, Snape was happy, but Ron was not. He took the invisibility cloak, grabbed Harry, and headed down to the dungeons. It was very dark, and Harry just wanted to sleep, but Ron wouldn't let him. It was around midnight when they found Snape's office, and whispered the password. They both knew it from days of detention in there. The picture sprung open, and they went in.  
Harry wanted to look around, but Ron led him straight to the bedroom, and silently opened the door. One look told them all they wanted to know. Hermione was there, sleeping with Snape. Harry surveyed the scene, wide eyed.  
Hermione was nestled next to Snape, who was smiling in his sleep. Their arms were slung around each other, and they were both sound asleep. Ron started moving toward the bed, and a board squeaked under his foot. Hermione moaned and moved closer to Snape. That caused Snape to wake up, and when he woke up, Hermione woke up.  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Snape pulled her closer, and she smelled the familiar cologne, and instantly relaxed.   
"Nothing...nothing at all." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. They started to kiss, and Harry and Ron wrinkled their noses in disgust. They moved to leave. No way they were staying there to watch those two snog it out. Hermione heard them leave, and pulled away from Snape to follow them.  
Hermione followed Harry and Ron up to Gryffindor Tower and into the boys dorm. When they took off the cloak, they saw Hermione standing by the door, her arms crossed across her chest, staring at them. Harry and Ron immediately turned red and started mumbling, but never met her eye. They stared down at the floor the whole time.  
Hermione looked at them distastefully, as if they were something on the bottom of her shoe. They didn't look at her, and without a word, she spun on her heel and left the dorm room. They watched her stride through the common room and out the picture hole, then looked at each other.  
"Oh, shit." Harry looked at Ron, worry written on his face.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to a nauseous feeling in her stomach. She ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. Severus walked in a moment later, yawning and attempting to look worried at the same time. It would have been comical had Hermione not been vomiting the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.  
Hermione stayed in bed for several days, vomiting for the most part. Severus tried to get her to eat, but the mere sight of food made her sick. He taught his classes, most of which were disrupted by the sounds of vomiting from the bedroom. After 4 days of this, Hermione was finally persuaded by Severus to go to the hospital wing.  
He escorted her there during lunch, then left for the meal, leaving Hermione with Madam Pomfrey. He couldn't help but worry the whole time he was there, and left early to check on her. When he arrived at the hospital wing, he was told by Madam Pomfrey that Hermione was absolutely fine, but she was in the bathroom throwing up, and they she would explain the whole thing to both of them when Hermione was finished.  
10 minutes later, Hermione came out, a weak grimace on her face. She noticed Severus, sitting on the end of the bed, and slowly walked over to him, allowing him to pull her over. He noticed she hardly acted like herself. He was worried, and he voiced this.  
"Severus, Hermione, you two need not worry." Madam Pomfrey stood in front of them suddenly, a glass of water in her hand. She gave it to Hermione, who accepted it gratefully.  
"Well, what's wrong with her?" Severus looked at Madam Pomfrey anxiously. Hermione looked at her blankly, like she was falling asleep.  
"She's pregnant." Snape stared, mouth agape, at Madam Pomfrey.  
"WHAT?" Hermione, finally coming out of her reverie, was just as disbelieving. She fixed Madam Pomfrey with an incredulous stare.  
"Hermione, you're pregnant. Less than a month along, as far as I can tell." Severus pulled her even closer.  
"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. We'll be going now." Severus helped her up and braced her with his arm.  
"Be sure to take good care of her, Severus! She's just a young girl! Her body can't handle this as well as a grown woman! Make sure she eats and drinks, and gets plenty of rest!"   
"I will, I swear!" Severus shook his head, and walked Hermione to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon." Snape said the password to the office absentmindedly, more concerned with Hermione. She seemed to be a little out of it. He led her onto the stairs, and into the office.  
"Ahhhhh, Severus and Hermione! What brings you here?" Severus looked at him and Hermione stared straight ahead. He assumed it was because of something Madam Pomfrey gave her.  
"Albus, we've just been to see Madam Pomfrey, and she told us something..." Dumbledore cut him off.  
"I know what she's told you...Hermione's pregnant. I thought I told you none of that, Severus!" Dumbledore regarded the stammering professor with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Professor, this occured BEFORE you came to see us." Severus looked anxious.  
"It's ok, Severus. No need to be worried! I knew it happened, and I knew Hermione would get pregnant." He held up his hand to silence Severus, who was about to say something. "Just make sure she gets her rest, and keep her up to date in her school work."  
"Ok, Professor...I'll be sure to do that." With that, Severus left, guiding Hermione, who was beginning to come out of her reverie, but was still deep enough not to know where she was going.  
  
  
For the next couple days, Hermione and Severus talked about baby names and other baby things. They were working in the potions lab off the bedroom when the thought struck Hermione. She dropped the vial she was holding and began to cry.  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Snape set down his beaker and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair gently. She didn't answer for a while, but when she did, the question rocked him to his very soul.  
"Severus? What if the baby is Ron's?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Good question. What IF the baby is Ron's? Aren't cliffhangers great? Ron and Hermione did....um....*clears her throat* You all know what I mean...anyway, it was only about a month or less ago.*laughs sadistically, then stops and stares at the keyboard* Sadly to say, my own niece was born several days ago, and died shortly thereafter. If you want to send condolences in your review, please don't say you know how I feel, because you don't. So, back to the story, I have decided not to end it right at the moment, because most of my family is suffering from emotional breakdowns, and I am no exception. This is the only thing helping me through it, so the story can't end until I am emotionally stable again.   
  
*wanders away to stare out the window* That's all from this end right now... *stops talking as her voice breaks*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anybody from that world. Perfect, wonderful J.K Rowling, whose baby probably won't die, because nothing like that happens to rich people, owns it. *is too depressed to write an adequate disclaimer* 


	9. The Dark Crystal: A Secret Untold

A/N: Ooh...whose baby is it? Ron's, in which case it will be stupid and ugly, or Severus', in which case it will have those gorgeous black eyes and be incredibly smart. Read on and find out.  
  
  
Severus held Hermione tight as the realization struck him. He felt like his whole life had hit a brick wall. What if the baby WAS Ron's? He felt Hermione tense up as a fresh wave of nausea hit her, and he let her go. She barely had time to say thanks before running into the bathroom. He knew what he had to do.  
"Hermione? I'm going to see Dumbledore!" Severus didn't wait for the answer, because he knew he wouldn't get one. He left, headed straight for Dumbledore's office.  
  
When he arrived, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk writing a letter, which he folded up just as Severus walked in the door. Before he could even speak, Dumbledore fixed him with a knowing look.  
"I am aware of the reason you have come here today, Severus. And I know of what you seek."  
"Well? Whose baby is it? If it's Ron's..." Dumbledore was not in the least bit startled by the anger in Severus' voice. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, eyes twinkling. That moment felt like an eternity to Snape. "WELL?!?"  
"Severus, the baby is indeed yours. Again, nothing to worry about." Dumbledore looked amused.  
Relief spread through Severus as Dumbledore said this, and he hastened back to the dungeons to tell Hermione.  
  
When he reached his office, he called her name. "Hermione?" No answer. He furrowed his brow. Where could she be? He walked over to the bedroom door, only to find Hermione...with Ron and Harry. He backed away, crouching low as not to be seen. He hid beside the door and listened.  
"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione's voice was shrill and raspy, as if her voice was going.  
"WELL, YOU SHOULD! WHAT IF THAT BABY IS MINE, HUH? WHAT THEN? DO YOU REALLY THINK SNAPE WILL ACCEPT THE BABY IF IT'S A WEASLEY?" Snape laughed silently. This would be when he walked in.  
"Guys, can't we settle this nicely?" Harry had began to fix things when Snape strode in.  
"WEASLEY! POTTER!" He noted the obvious look of relief on Hermione's face. The boys turned slowly, and stared in horror at Snape.  
"Severus!" Hermione leapt off the bed, where she had been sitting, hands on her stomach, and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. When they drew apart, Snape advanced on the horrified boys.  
"What were you doing here?" He stared at Harry, who started to answer.  
"Well, Professor, Hermione here is pregnant, and the baby is Ron's. We were trying to get her to admit it, and..." The look on Snape's face shut him up.  
"THAT BABY IS MINE, HERMIONE!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. He glared at the girl cowering at Snape's side.  
"Weasley, shut your stupid mouth before I shut it for you." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the couple. "Now, I have news for ALL of us."  
Hermione looked at him hopefully, and he smiled down at her. Ron watched this exchange angrily. "Is the baby...?" Severus shushed her with his finger.  
"Weasley, Potter, pay attention to this, because this is the greatest moment of my life." He reveled in the look on their faces. "The baby Hermione is carrying is mine."  
Harry and Ron sprung up from the bed. "WHAT? That's not possible! Hermione never had...." Ron stopped, looking from Hermione to Snape. Hermione was smiling up at Severus, and he down at her. "Oh my God! I can't believe this!" Ron buried his face in his hands. Harry, on the other hand, had nothing to say. He just stared at the happy pair.  
Ron startled them all by beginning to cry. Hermione jumped. She'd forgotten that he was there. Snape glared at the boy on the bed.  
"Hermione, I love you, I really do...you don't understand how much I wanted that baby to be mine! I wanted Snape to shun you for having my baby." Ron stared at her with red rimmed eyes.  
"I would never shun Hermione, no matter whose baby she was carrying." Severus glared coldly at Ron. Ron nodded.  
"That's what I was afraid of...losing my Hermione." Hermione stepped forward, standing directly in front of Ron as he said this. She stared down at him coldly.  
" I was never 'your' Hermione, Ron. Never." She stepped back again, standing next to Severus once again. He slipped an arm around her waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Ron looked at them, wiped his eyes and ran out of the office. Harry took one look at them and ran after Ron.  
"Glad that's over..." Hermione smiled at Severus. He leaned down to kiss her.  
  
  
The next three months passed without much incident...Severus taught classes, Neville melted about six new cauldrons...not too much happening. Hermione's morning sickness faded away after the third month, and she started becoming slightly more active. One day, sometime in her fourth month, Madam Pomfrey came to see her.  
"Hermione, would you like to know what the baby will be?" Madam Pomfrey looked excited.  
"One moment..." Hermione left the room, and returned shortly with Severus.  
"Well, what will our baby be, Madam Pomfrey?" Severus was very anxious.  
"It's a boy." Severus almost shouted when she said this. Hermione laughed happily. Severus grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Madam Pomfrey saw a chance to leave, and walked out the door. Hermione, after several tries, got Severus to start teaching the class he was in the middle of again.  
As he walked out, Hermione realized she had really wanted a boy. Although most women want girls, because they would be easier, she wanted a boy. She smiled and laid on the bed. She quickly fell asleep. She was still asleep when classes were over, and Severus woke her up.  
"Hermione, it's time for lunch." He finally roused her, and, for the first time in 3 months, she felt well enough to go out of the office. She put on robes and left with Severus. When she arrived in the Great Hall, several dirty looks were shot at her, and she walked to the staff table, where Dumbledore had put a seat between himself and Severus.  
Hermione sat down and began to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: Yay! Short chapter! I wonder what she's talking to Dumbledore about?  
  
  
A special thank you to Mylaea and Nikki, for reasons beyond my comprehension! Mylaea for always being there to talk Viggo/Orlando with, and Nikki for being there period. 


	10. The Dark Crystal: Ron's Surprise

A/N: I guess, to make up for the shortness of Chapter 9, I'll have to make this one long. *sticks her tounge out* I hate this....it's too early in the morning to write...especially on a day off from school.... *falls asleep on her keyboard* sjfda;krh ;iwe njcvrtp *snore*  
Hermione was happy to know Dumbledore's opinion on the whole ordeal, and what he was planning on doing to Ron, but she still planned on going ahead with the secret plan she and Severus had devised months ago. Of course, she wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that. She turned to Severus and whispered in his ear.  
After lunch, Hermione and Snape went back into the dungeons. Hermione's old Potions class was next. Hermione stood next to Snape at the desk, mixing ingredients and taking notes. She was trying to develop the potion they needed. Snape stared at Ron. Little did he know, he was the butt of this whole plan. Snape tore has gaze away from Ron and started studying Hermione. At that moment, Hermione and Snape were summoned to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Severus, you won't be very surprised at this. I have several letters here calling for your resignation." Dumbledore looked at the professor, and then at Hermione. There was a look of horror upon her face to beat all other looks of horror. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach. Dumbledore continued. "I have assured all these parents that the whole situation would be cleared by graduation, or you would have to resign."  
"Albus, I can't resign. There's no place else for me...." Snape stopped as he caught on. "Oh..." He put an arm around Hermione. "By graduation, she will no longer be a student, so it won't be a student/teacher relationship!" Dumbledore nodded, blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you so much, Albus!" They left, hurrying back to the dungeons. Snape walked back in to find peace and quiet. No one would dare talk, because he could have come back in at any moment.  
Hermione went back to mixing the potion, and it turned a bright, glowing blue. Snape smiled. "That's just about right, Mione, you can leave it to simmer. We just need to add one more thing." He looked pointedly at Ron. Hermione sat in one of the chairs behind his desk, sinking into the soft chair. For the rest of the lesson, she absentmindedly played with the green velvet on the arm of the chair.   
Snape watched her fingers run up and down along the arm, and it drove him wild. At that moment, he wanted her more than anything. But of course, he only had to wait one more month until graduation. Then Hermione was his forever. When the lesson was over, the rest of the day was empty, so he and Hermione went into the bedroom and began to talk about graduation.  
Eventually, it was dinner time, and they walked to the Great Hall early, so they wouldn't be as noticed. Fat chance of that happening. Hermione was just beginning to show, and she drew many looks, from girls as well as almost every guy in the school. They reached the staff table and Hermione sat down, again to talk with Snape and Dumbledore.   
Two weeks passed, and the weather grew warmer and warmer. Hermione and Snape walked around the grounds, and Hermione's excitment grew. She was graduating a year early, leaving Harry and Ron behind. She had always tried to tell them that working hard would get you somewhere, but they were content with Quidditch and other frivolous things. Oh well. She no longer cared about them.  
After another week, Hermione was beginning to feel as if the week would never end. She wanted to be with Snape forever, without anyone interfering. Like Ron probably would. Ron and his family were staying, with Harry, to watch the graduation. She didn't want Ron to make a scene.  
  
Ron sat in his dorm room, thinking. He had been watching Hermione and Snape today, and they seemed very happy together. Hermione was glowing, and Snape was actually smiling...for the first time in 6 years, he had seen Snape smile. He was afraid.  
  
Several more days had passed, and Hermione was becoming uneasy about the whole thing. She lay on the bed, trying to sleep. She was having horrible dreams, and tossing and turning, throwing the covers off the bed. She woke with a start, scaring Snape out of his restful sleep.   
"Hermione? What's wrong?" He laid a hand on her arm, and she relaxed.   
"Nothing...nothing at all." She snuggled close to him and fell back to sleep.   
  
She awoke the next day, and got ready to go to breakfast. She threw on some robes and woke Snape. They walked up to breakfast together, Hermione still drawing nasty looks from the girls and catcalls from the guys. They sat at their seats, and talked with Dumbledore.   
"So, Hermione, only two more days! How do you feel?" Dumbledore smiled at her.  
"To tell the truth, really nervous. I've been nervous about a lot of stuff lately. You know, the baby, the graduation. There's just a lot of stress." Dumbledore nodded knowingly.  
"You'll be fine, Hermione. I know you will." She smiled up at the benign old man sitting next to her.   
When breakfast was over, Severus started classes, and Hermione sat in the green velvet chair, watching Ron. When the potion was at full bubble again, Hermione added the hair. The potion crackled and turned a pale blue color. It was ready.  
  
Hermione went to the Great Hall early, and dumped a little bit of the sweet flavored potion in Ron's goblet. She knew he would sit here. He had sat in that same spot all year. She quickly slipped out of the hall just in time to slip into the crowd and meet Severus. The plan was complete.  
Hermione was halfway through her food when Ron picked up the goblet. Hermione and Snape both watched, trying not to seem TOO obvious. Ron, still listening to Harry, took a sip of the pumpkin juice. Hermione and Snape waited, and were not disappointed.  
There was a loud POP! and everyone looked at the Gryffindor table. Ron had turned into a girl. He/She looked in the goblet at the reflection there and screamed. It was high-pitched. The entire hall burst into laughter, save Ron and Harry. Harry stared, jaw open, at his best friend.  
Ron stood and ran out of the entrance hall, Harry following soon after. Hermione stopped laughing and drank some pumpkin juice. When she set the goblet down, Dumbledore was looking at her, an amused smile on his face. She turned red.  
"Hermione, this was of your doing, wasn't it?" She burst out laughing, and Dumbledore needed no other answer. He shook his head, still smiling.   
In the boys dorm room, Ron was hiding in his four-poster, and Harry was tugging at the curtains.  
"Ron, how bad can it be? Everyone already saw you at dinner, so you can come out. I doubt anything bad will really happen." The curtains slowly opened, and Harry gaped at the figure on the bed.  
Ron's hair had gotten a foot longer, much shinier, and fell over his shoulders in soft waves. His eyes were brighter and more defined, and his lashes were longer. Harry couldn't help but stare.  
"I told you it was bad!" Harry was not surprised that his voice had changed as well.  
"Ron, it's not that bad! You look like your sister, except older. And your sister is pretty damn cute!" Ron groaned in exasperation and pulled the curtains shut again. Harry sat down on his four-poster and began to try to convince Ron to come out again.  
Hermione sat down on the bed and kicked her shoes off. She got back up to change into her nightgown, then got back into bed slowly. Snape walked in and laid down next to her.  
"Only 3 months left. How are you feeling?" She looked at him.  
"Fine, I guess. I'm just glad the vomiting is over." She made a face. "That was horrible!" He hugged her, and they went to sleep.  
They woke up the next morning, and Hermione went to see Dumbledore. She had to be fitted for graduation robes. She walked into his office, very nervous. He looked up at her when she walked in, and she looked at the gorgeous robes. They were a deep blue and shimmered when they moved. She quickly shed her black robes and donned the gorgeous blue ones.  
"They look wonderful, Albus!" Dumbledore smiled.  
"You look very nice, Hermione...very distingushed. So, there's only 1 day left. How do you feel?" His blue eyes searched her and made her feel even more nervous.  
"Incredibly nervous. What if Ron starts a scene?" Dumbledore laughed, which didn't make Hermione feel any better.  
"He won't. I promise." Hermione nodded, switched robes, and left the office, waving over her shoulder as she left.  
A/N: God, that chapter was short. Anyway, the next chapter is the graduation. Finally! Anyway, I have a special thank-you to make, since I seem to be making them a lot lately.  
Sarah- Without you, I would still be drawing a blank when it came to punishing Ron. Your plan just made total sense. BTW, here's another weird thing about it. My friend, Nichole, got three hamsters and named them Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and Ron turned out to be a girl. Hehe! Luv ya!  
  
Nichole- Love you too! And your fluffy cute hamsters! LOL! Keep practicing!!!! 


	11. The Dark Crystal: Graduation

A/N: Yay! The graduation! Finally!!!!!! I have time to write this part...well, a couple minutes at least...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. J.K Rowling owns these characters. Please do not sue me, I only have a dollar to my name. *holds up the dollar for all to see* See, one little dollar.   
  
~Snape walks up and takes the dollar.~ *growls and chases after him, hereby ending the disclaimer*  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, a slight flutter in her stomach. It could be nerves or the baby, she thought wryly. She shook the lump next to her awake, then got up and walked into the bathroom. As she changed into her graduation robes, the lump wandered into the bathroom, slightly less lumpish.  
  
"Hello, Severus." She hugged him, mainly just to quell the nerves a little bit. With his arms around her, she instantly felt calm and collected. She brushed out her long, sleek hair, and picked up her toothbrush. As she brushed her teeth, the nerves began again.  
  
Stop it, Hermione!, she thought to herself. Out loud, she said, "You're just being ridiculous!" It was muffled around her toothbrush, and Snape looked at her. She looked at him, smiled a smile of toothpaste, and spit into the sink.  
  
"Very ladylike, Hermione." She grinned and rinsed out her mouth. She slipped into her robes, kissed Severus, and walked out. As she left she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"See ya at the ceremony!" Then she was gone. Snape put on his robes and sat down to read. Eventually, he decided it was high time to get to the Great Hall, and he headed out of the dungeons. When he got there, the first thing he saw was Hermione sitting next to Dumbledore and talking animatedly. He walked up and took his seat just as the students started to shuffle into the hall behind him, yawning and grumbling.  
  
As he reached his seat and looked out over the crowd of students, his well-trained eyes picked out spots of blue among the wave of black robes. Graduation had finally come. As he looked from Hermione to the other graduating students, he saw that she looked very young compared to them, yet they were only a year apart.  
  
She noticed him studying her and looked at him with a smile.  
  
"What, do I have something in my teeth?" He smiled and shook his head. She went back to her breakfast. Dumbledore tapped her on the shoulder. She turned quickly.  
  
"Hermione, we have a slight change of plans." Her face fell. What if they didn't let her graduate? "You will be called first, instead of with the rest of the students." She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. As the students and teachers finished breakfast, they began to wander outside, and eventually, had all found their seats. The families of the students had already been seated, and were waiting expectantly. Hermione found her own parents in the crowd and waved. Dumbledore stood in front of the crowd and the seated graduates. Harry and Ron caught Hermione's eye and she looked at them, then back at Dumbledore, who was beginning to speak.  
  
Hermione, however, did not listen to what Dumbledore was saying until he said:  
  
"It is now almost time to call down the students who worked so hard to be here, and are finally getting out!" He smiled down at the blue robed students, who returned his smile nervously, their wands in hand. Most students were toying with their wands, but Dumbledore had told them that any "mistakes" would be severely punished, at which Fred and George had assumed a false innocent look on their faces.  
  
Hermione's stomach did a small jump as she sat at the end of her row, unprotected from Ron and Harry's stares. Mrs. Weasley was looking at her, smiling, and Hermione couldn't help herself. She turned, smiled and gave her a discreet thumbs-up. Hermione was grateful that the billowy robes hid her protruding stomach. She hadn't told her parents about the baby yet, and they were in the crowd, beaming at her with pride. Hermione looked at Dumbledore, who was getting the large slips of parchment ready for presentation. She smiled at the teachers sitting on the large stage-like thing that the students and families were in front of.   
  
Snape was one of the presenters, and he caught her smile and returned it. Dumbledore finished talking about the last 7 years at Hogwarts, and smiled at the crowd again.  
  
"Now, I am going to begin calling the 7th years, but first, I must bring your attention to Miss Hermione Granger, a graduating 6th year. She is the valedictorian of this year's graduating class, and her friends and family are in the crowd now. Would they please stand, and Hermione, would you please come up here and say a few words?"  
  
Her parents, still smiling, the Weasleys, including Fred and George, and Harry stood and were acknowledged with clapping and many laughs at poor Ron's expense. Hermione went up the ramp, onto the stage, and over to the podium. Everyone stopped clapping to look at her. Hermione did not know this was going to happen, and was quite nervous. For a moment, everyone stared at her in complete silence, and she finally started.  
  
"Oh, wow. I didn't know this was going to happen, so I don't have a long speech prepared or anything, so please, bear with me." There were chuckles from the crowd. "Wow, I really don't know what to say...this is a wonderful honor, and I wouldn't be here without my parents, William and Jennifer Granger, the Weasley family, Harry, or my other friends in Gryffindor Tower. My time at Hogwarts was wonderful, and seemed so short...I'm actually sorry it's over, but I'm also happy, because it's a new beginning. For me, and for all my friends and acquaintances in their 7th year. I'm proud to be graduating alongside you guys, and I know you'll all go on to lead wonderful lives. I love you all, and goodbye." Hermione smiled at the crowd, and they all smiled back.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for her to stay on the stage, and she stepped away from the podium, standing next to Snape and McGonagall. Snape looked at her and smiled, and McGonagall looked at her with pride.   
  
"So, it is with great pleasure that we present to Miss Hermione Granger her Certificate of Completion." Snape pulled it off the first stack, and the dragon hide cover gleamed in the sun. Dumbledore turned around and smiled at her. "Congratulations, Hermione." He hugged her and turned back to the podium. McGonagall hugged her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I knew you could do it, Hermione." When she let her go, Hermione smiled, her eyes filling with tears. She moved to Snape, who hugged her tightly and also whispered to her.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." She smiled at him, tears now running down her face, and when he let her go, he handed her the folder he was holding in his hands. She walked carefully off the stage and took her seat. She ran her hands over the dragon hide over and over again, and opened it up to look at her name on the parchment.   
  
After about two hours, Hermione realized that Dumbledore was in the Z's. He called the last name (Samantha Zirconi) and began to speak again.  
  
"That is the end of our quite impressive graduating class. Families, you may now find your graduates, and everyone can proceed to the Great Hall for refreshments." Hermione stood with the rest of the graduates, looked at them all, and they tossed their wands into the air. Hermione caught hers, as did many other graduates. The others picked their wands from the ground. As the graduates began to file off, Hermione ran toward the stage, where Snape was standing, looking at her. She ran right into his arms and kissed him. She did not hear her parents, the Weasleys, and Harry come up behind her until she heard her father's voice.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on here?" She turned so quickly that she almost fell, and Snape caught her. She studied the group, and her gaze lingered on Ron, who looked so angry and hurt that it actually surprised her. She stepped forward and stared her parents in the eyes.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I think it's time you should know something." At that moment, Dumbledore came up. She smiled at him, and he moved to stand behind her. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Professor Severus Snape." Her mother turned white, and her father stared at her with an incredulous look.   
  
"A teacher???? You're dating a teacher??" Her father just looked at them both like they were crazy. Hermione's mother, at those words, passed out. Bill and Charlie caught her and sat her in one of the seats on the stage formerly filled by the teachers.  
  
"Yes, I am. And there's something else you should know, but we should wait until someone wakes Mom up. Bill, could you please...?" Bill nodded, took out his wand, muttered something, and Hermione's mother stirred. Hermione's father took the seat next to his wife, and the others sat, Hermione next to Snape, and Dumbledore next to Hermione. Facing all the others, Hermione would normally have felt vulnerable, but Snape and Dumbledore's presence made her feel more confident.  
  
"Mom...Dad...everyone...I'm pregnant." Her mother passed out again, and everyone ignored her. Hermione's father's face went from disbelief to rage in a split second. He launched himself at Snape, who was caught off-guard and knocked backwards. Hermione screamed, and Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his belt and shouted an incantation, which pulled Hermione's father into the air. Her father looked around, then at Dumbledore, who was favoring him with a kindly, yet somehow cold, smile.  
  
"You must understand, Mr. Granger, that when I found out about Hermione and Severus, I gave them my blessing. She is no longer a student, and everything is fine. The baby is due in about two months, and I've known since day 1. Even Ron and Harry here know." Ron's mother turned toward him, an angry look on her face.  
  
"Ronald! You knew, and you didn't tell me?" Ron nodded meekly, and his mother turned toward Hermione. "Hermione, dear, I'm so happy for you." She hugged Hermione, and Hermione, glad for her embrace, hugged back. When they broke apart, they looked back at the men.  
  
Hermione's father, however, was not so happy for her. "What kind of teacher sleeps with a student? He should be fired! And shot!" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Severus is the best Potions teacher I've ever had, and I will not fire him. Or shoot him." He lowered him to the ground, and glared at him. "Now, please act civilized. If you would have listened to what Hermione was going to say, instead of trying to deny me my Potions master, you would realize that she is quite happy with Severus. And if she's happy, you should be happy." Hermione's dad looked at her, and she nodded.  
  
"Dad, I love him. He's the most intelligent, sweet, amazing man I've ever met." She moved quickly into Severus's arms, and he kissed the top of her head. "You have to realize that he's not going to hurt me, or corrupt your perfect little daughter!"  
  
"I'm glad you added that perfect in there, Hermione." Her father smiled. "It'll take some getting used to, and I'm still not happy with it, but if you're happy, then it's ok. You have my blessing." Hermione smiled and kissed Severus, then realized something and pulled away.  
  
"Um...where's Mom?" They all looked at Hermione's mother, who was still passed out on the ground, and Dumbledore conjured her onto a stretcher and brought her to the school. Hermione's dad walked by the stretcher, followed by Hermione and Snape, holding hands, the Weasley family, and Harry, who walked next to Ron. Ron was being teased by Bill and Charlie, who still thought the change was amusing. Hermione had told them that it would wear off in a week, and Ron still had 3 days as a girl. As the group filed into the school, Hermione whispered something in Severus's ear that made him smile, and the huge doors shut after Ron and Harry.   
  
A/N: You don't know how long it took to finish this part! *wants to have a party to celebrate the finishing of this chappie* I'm so glad I finished it. However, I will not be starting part 12 for quite a while, so please, bear with me...  
  
Thanks go to Sarah, who kept me going with her death threats, Nichole, who is the best friend a girl could ask for, Mylaea, once again for inspiring this fic, and you, the person reading this right now, because you are going to review! SO REVIEW! 


End file.
